


How rare and beautiful it is to even exist

by riphunter



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I headcanon jean and erik has having a father daughter relationship ok, M/M, implied erik & jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: A fic for Cherik based on the song Saturn by Sleeping at Last
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	How rare and beautiful it is to even exist

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as a part 2 to “Saving the guy I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.” but you don't need to read that one to understand this
> 
> I recommend listening to the song Saturn by sleeping at last. It is such a cherik song

  
_You taught me the courage of stars before you left_  
_How light carries on endlessly, even after death_

Charles was a changed man from knowing Erik. The late man had taught him courage. How to get up when life wouldn’t stop coming with the punches. 

Charles put on a brave face for Jean, with the others it was hard to hide his pain. He lost his soulmate. The man with who he was supposed to spend the rest of his days with. He remembered Erik telling him as he played with his hair how he held onto his family after all these years. He felt they were still watching over him. 

If he had more time with Erik, Charles would have begged him to write it all down for him. He would even settle for just hearing Erik say it again, say anything. He would give anything to hear Erik’s voice again, see him with Jean. How even when he was in his most foul mood seeing his daughter would wash all the negativity away like water. 

What hurt most knowing that he would be upset with Charles for feeling responsible for his death. He replayed those final moments, he didn’t get a chance to say I love you to Erik. Erik managed to say it without them realizing but it kept Charles up at night that Erik never heard him say it. 

Everyone was scared to say the E word around Charles. Afraid he would shatter like glass. Their fear made sense. At the shiva when people started sharing stories Raven started telling everyone about a time when Erik was there for her with icecream in hand and Charles just lost it. At that point he hadn’t cried since his line of connection was severed with Erik. Charles didn’t believe in G-d but he prayed for Erik to somehow come back to him. Screamed at the sky to an empty audience. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Shiva is the week-long mourning period in Judaism for first-degree relatives. The ritual is referred to as "sitting shiva" in English. The shiva period lasts for seven days following the burial.


End file.
